Cliona Daly
Cliona Mary Daly was a former linguist/translator in San Francisco and is now a member of the San Francisco Resistance movement. Early History Cliona was lucky enough to be born far enough away that the memory of the previous invasion was neigh to nonexistent. She lead the quiet life in Ireland with her family, she would have been happy enough staying there, if her love for languages had not left her feeling completely unfulfilled in her home country. Gaelic was a dying language, and there was very little use for Japanese or Russian (which she started learning at community collage while still in high school) in the small country, which after the death of her mother seemed to become even smaller. Feeling oppressed from living in a town where every one knew everyone else’s business and people came and went from your home without invitation, she applied to Trinity College in the Pail (Dublin City) and moved out into civilisation. Three years of hard study and hard partying found Cliona wise up to life in the fast lane, but she had been bitten by the cosmopolitan bug and was determined to move on from Dublin and make a base for herself in another big city. Securing employment with the government as a political translator and Japanese relations official Cliona had her first taste of money and success at 24. An unfortunate incident with her twin brother Connor found her in the firing line for obstructing the course of justice from the Garda, she lost her job, her references and her apartment – and her brother earned himself a three years holiday in the Joy (Mount Joy Prison – Dublin City). Ashamed, not only about what she had done, but that she had left down her father, she left Ireland and took a job in London as a cocktail waitress. Pure chance had her strike a conversation with a customer one night, one thing led to another and Cliona found herself working for the UK branch of Carlton Brightwater Entertainment as a business translator. After six months an opening came up in the San Francisco branch needing someone specialised in Japanese and Korean. Cliona jumped at the chance and has finally found somewhere she can fall in love with. Personality Cliona is very determined by nature, focused and intelligent she brims with confidence when it comes to her job. Outside the work place, however, she is a little more reserved, she can be slow to trust and the saying once bitten twice shy is never far from the forefront of her mind. She can be warm and caring, but it’s not always easy to break through her internal barriers. Vital Statistics Age: 26 Height: 5'8 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Family: *Father: Cathal Daly – Age 56, Captain – Garda Síochána Co Roscommon, Ireland *Mother: Mary Daly – Deceased, Cancer aged 46 *Brother: Connor Cathal Daly (Twin) - Age 26 – current resident Mount Joy Prison – Dublin, Ireland *Sisters: Aoife and Bronagh Daly (twins) Age 15 – students at Sacred Heart Girls Academy Co Roscommon , Ireland – status unknown. Distinguishing Marks? Celtic knot tattoo on her lower back, and her mothers name in Gaelic tattooed on her wrist. Place of Birth: Roscommon Town, Co Roscommon, Ireland. Professional Occupation: Linguist/Translator. Previously working as a business translator for a Multimedia Corporation - Carlton Brightwater Entertainment. Training/Education *Leaving Certification – Sacred Hearts Girls Academy *Trinity College Dublin : BA in Languages (Japanese and Korean) and MCP in Linguistics Bachelors in Computer Science Master in Business Level Japanese *Visitor – Originally self-taught due to a natural curiosity for languages, then progressed in secret by a fluent teacher. She is able to read/translate and converse. Of course the only person she has actually conversed with was her professor and she is not exactly dying to try out her conversational skills with a Visitor. *Also fully fluent in Russian, Korean and Gaelic – all conversational level, and is always looking to add more languages to her resume. ' Played by Ali'